


Orgueil et liberté

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Asgard, Childhood, Fights, Gen, Male Friendship, Prequel, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Asgard a toujours eu des velléités d'affranchissement de la tutelle du Sanctuaire. Pour les plus sages, une telle scission ne présenterait que des désavantages, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Pour les plus belliqueux cependant, les tensions qui en résultent sont un moyen comme un autre de grandir. <b>Ecrit par Chrysos</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acte 1 : Avant la tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Chrysos
> 
> Timeline : se déroule en 1951

_ Pologne, novembre 1951… _

 — Corvée d’eau, gémit Nathan. Honnêtement, tu trouves que c’est une mission digne de nous, toi ?

 Andreas, un lourd jerrican à chaque main, préféra ne pas donner de grain à moudre à son meilleur ami. Infatigable râleur, ce dernier reprit aussitôt :

 — Si encore cette fameuse rencontre avec la délégation d’Asgard avait lieu dans un pays plus accueillant… Mais non, penses-tu !  Il a fallu qu’ils insistent pour qu’elle se déroule dans ce bled paumé. Regarde ça ! On dirait un paysage de cauchemar ! 

D’un geste du bras, l’adolescent désigna le terrain bosselé où une herbe rare, couleur rouille, peinait à offrir autre chose aux deux promeneurs qu’un avant-goût des dérèglements climatiques à venir. Syndrome de l’île de Pâques ou simple coïncidence, aucun arbre ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir s’enraciner à nouveau sur un sol rendu stérile par les rivières de sang dont il s’était abreuvé. Seuls quelques monolithes de pierre, ressemblant à d’abstraites divinités avides de sacrifices humains, émergeaient parfois de terre et projetaient leur ombres malsaines sur les rares habitants de ces contrées hostiles. 

Andreas, recouvrant subitement la parole, répliqua : 

— Parce que, pour toi, un ancien no man’s land pouvait ressembler à autre chose qu’à ça ? Au fait, à ta place je prendrais gare à l’endroit où tu poses les semelles. Ce serait idiot qu’un obus oublié prive l’héritier Dothrakis de ses jambes et de toute possibilité d’assurer sa descendance. 

Nathan, suspendant son pas, jeta un œil prudent aux alentours. 

— En effet, ce serait vraiment regrettable, concéda l’intéressé. Sans jambe, il me serait difficile de défier Damara à la course sur le chemin des douze temples. Quant à la meilleure partie de mon anatomie, qui sait si ta chère sœur n’aurait pas à pâtir de son absence si d’aventure nous… 

Le futur père de Rachel ne put terminer cet éminent discours. Son compagnon, d’un direct bien senti, lui fit comprendre que la plaisanterie avait des limites. Surtout si elle incluait sa sœur jumelle. A terre, Nathan essuya le filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et, habitué aux sautes d’humeur de son versatile ami, cracha : 

— Tu n’as vraiment aucun sens de l’humour ! Tu sais pourtant que jamais je ne me risquerais à conter fleurette à Damara. Pas tant que tu seras là pour la chaperonner, en tout cas. 

S’attendant à recevoir un coup de jerrican pour cette réplique pas si innocente que ça, Nathan s’offusqua presque que l’attention de son comparse soit retenue ailleurs. Suivant son regard, il aperçut une silhouette malingre qui, dissimulée derrière un rocher, tentait maladroitement de s’éclipser sans se faire repérer par les deux compères. 

La prenant aussitôt en chasse, Andreas la rattrapa bien vite à hauteur de la rivière qui devait leur servir de point d’apprivoisement. D’une pichenette, le Grec projeta l’intrus dans le lit du cours d’eau. Nathan, collé à ses basques, gémit alors : 

— De mieux en mieux, maintenant il faut que tu t’attaques aux autochtones... 

L’intrus, un gamin d’une dizaine d’années aux cheveux mi-longs, couleur ardoise, se releva le plus dignement qu’il put. Plus énervé qu’effrayé, il décocha un regard haineux à son agresseur, qui lui répondit d’un sifflement dédaigneux. Voulant éviter un incident diplomatique, Nathan essaya : 

— Petit, si tu peux me comprendre, sache que ceci est un regrettable malentendu. Si tu as suivi notre conversation, tu auras certainement pu constater que mon… hem… ami a un tempérament assez sanguin voire belliqueux. S’il t’a frappé, c’est uniquement pour évacuer un trop plein d’agressivité qui… 

Le dernier rejeton Dothrakis, constatant que le gamin ne semblait pas comprendre un traître mot à son explication vaseuse, changea son fusil d’épaule. Fouillant sa mémoire, il tenta de se remémorer les expressions que lui avait enseignées Ian, chevalier de Bronze de l’Ecu et Polonais d’origine, en prévision de ce genre de rencontre fortuite. Afin de lui éviter un court-circuit cérébral, Andreas lui dit : 

— Inutile de te fatiguer, comme tout bon Asgardien qui se respecte, il parle très bien le Grec. 

— Un Asgardien, répéta Nathan. 

Etudiant plus en détail l’enfant, le fils de Moïra Dothrakis s’en voulut de ne pas posséder les mêmes talents physionomistes que son semblable. Pourtant tous les indices étaient sous ses yeux depuis le départ. Que ce soit les vêtements volontairement anachroniques que portait le gamin, son regard froid et autoritaire, ou ce teint halé caractéristique, pur produit de la réverbération du soleil sur les calottes glaciaires, tout en lui transpirait l’appartenance à la peuplade du royaume glacé. 

Et si un doute pouvait encore subsister, il fut aussitôt levé à l’instant où l’enfant proféra un florilège d’injures, dans un Grec mâtiné de l’accent rocailleux des serviteurs d’Odin. 

— Un Asgardien, approuva Nathan, d’un hochement de tête équivoque. En culotte courte, certes, mais déjà teigneux comme un adulte. Et, à ton avis, qu’est-ce qu’il fiche aussi loin de son camp de base ? Ma dévouée génitrice nous avait pourtant bien assuré qu’ils stationnaient à trois bons kilomètres d’ici. 

— Très simple, lui rétorqua Andreas. Il a été envoyé en mission d’espionnage. Le seigneur d’Asgard devait supposer qu’une demi-portion aurait plus de chance de passer inaperçue que ses grosses brutes de guerriers. 

— Faux, le contredit le gamin. J’ai agi sans recevoir d’ordre de quiconque. Je voulais juste voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces fameux chevaliers des terres chaudes. Tu parles d’une déception ! 

Andreas, déjà très pédagogue, agrippa l’insolent par le col et grinça à son oreille : 

— Tu me parais un peu léger pour proférer ce genre de commentaires désobligeants. Mais confidences pour confidences, j’avais moi aussi prévu d’aller jeter un œil sur vos installations. Ce serait infiniment plus simple si tu m’en faisais un rapport détaillé, non ? 

— Attends, s’inquiéta Nathan. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le… 

— Oh que si. Il va avoir droit à une séance d’hypnose à ma façon. Et encore, ce sale mioche a de la chance. Si j’étais un tantinet plus cruel, je pourrais lui ordonner de repartir séance tenante pour passer son souverain par les armes. Mission impossible, tant le fier Derbal est étroitement protégé, mais qui aurait l’indéniable avantage de nous débarrasser du morveux. 

L’enfant, devinant ce que son bourreau avait en tête, se débattit de toutes ses forces. Alors que ce dernier allait mettre ses menaces à exécution, au grand dam de Nathan, la providence vint au secours du jeune Asgardien. Deux sphères d’énergies, surgissant de nulle part, manquèrent de percuter le trio. Sous le coup de la surprise, l’Antinaïkos relâcha sa proie et prit une posture de défense. 

— Drôle de feux de Bengale, annonça Nathan, en voyant les projectiles finir leur course en amont de la rivière. Quel qu’en soit l’expéditeur, il vise vraiment très mal. En tout cas, cette fois c’est sûr, ton petit manège nous a mis dedans jusqu’au cou. 

Le Grec, ne croyant pas si bien dire, s’aperçut à cet instant qu’une brume opaque s’élevait de l’eau. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour que le phénomène puisse passer pour naturel. Mais, plus que cette véritable purée de pois, ce qui incommoda les deux émissaires du sanctuaire fut l’oppressante sensation d’être épiés par une présente éthérée, se démultipliant à l’envie et se rapprochant dangereusement de leur position. 

— Les esprits de la nature, leur apprit le gamin, savourant la soudaine déconfiture de ses traqueurs. 

— De banales illusions, le rabroua Andreas, expert en la matière. Je vais nous en débarrasser en un battement de cil ! 

Une fois de plus, la fougue du prochain gardien du troisième temple faillit coûter cher au duo. Répondant à l’embrasement de son cosmos, la rivière s’anima. Par une alchimie étrange, elle projeta de lourdes trombes d’eaux en direction des deux compagnons d’entraînement. Les déferlantes, qui réussirent à repousser les deux joyeux drilles sur trois bons mètres, s’estompèrent pourtant instantanément lorsque un invité surprise atterrit aux côtés du gamin. 

— Wolken, l’apostropha le nouveau venu. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ces minables ?  

Taille moyenne, la trentaine, cheveux bruns roux, une mèche dissimulant son œil droit, un accoutrement assorti à la panoplie du gamin, le dernier arrivant n’avait finalement rien de vraiment remarquable. Seul le blason incrusté à sa ceinture, représentant une tête de mort couronnée de cristaux, pouvait à l’extrême rigueur le différencier de l’Asgardien standard. 

— Minables, tiqua Andreas. Qui es-tu donc pour oser traiter de la sorte les descendants d’Agésilas Antinaïkos et de Bias Dothrakis ? 

— Et c’est reparti, s’apitoya Nathan, qui détestait plus que tout que son ami déballe sans préambule leur pedigree au premier venu, histoire de lui en mettre plein la vue. 

Mais l’Asgardien, ignorant l’appel du pied, continua de fixer le dénommé Wolken d’un air courroucé. Ce dernier, étonnamment soumis, répondit : 

— Pardon Alberich. Je pensais pouvoir collecter des renseignements sur… 

— Voilà le cœur du problème, tu as pensé, le cingla son aîné. Et pire que tout, tu as raisonné comme les héros stupides dont nos légendes regorgent. Le prestige de l’acte accompli passant avant toute prudence, n’est-ce pas ? Les initiatives personnelles, c’est excusable chez le vieux guerrier qui abandonne son rang et les siens, pour partir vers son baroud d’honneur. Mais pour un apprenti, comme toi, c’est intolérable. Tu veux donc te faire tuer ou, pire encore, mettre les nôtres en danger seulement pour une pensée héroïque malvenue ? 

Wolken, penaud, baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. 

— Parfait ! En ce cas, rentrons avant que ton maître ne remarque ton absence. Et au triple galop. A l’heure qu’il est, la délégation du sanctuaire doit déjà s’entretenir avec le seigneur Derbal. 

Voyant ses deux interlocuteurs lui tourner le dos, Andreas explosa : 

— Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je suis Andreas Antinaïkos et je serais bientôt promu chevalier d’or des Gémeaux ! Dans mes veines coule le sang d’Agésilas, l’un des hommes à l’origine de la fondation du Sanctuaire d’Athéna ! A ce titre, j’exige des excuses, Asgardien ! 

— Des excuses, s’étonna l’intéressé, sans même se retourner. Le fait de porter un nom célèbre donne-t-il le droit, dans les contrées du sud, de frapper plus jeune que soi et de s’adresser à plus âgé sur un ton aussi capricieux ? Pour ton information, sache que je nomme Alberich, treizième du nom, chef de la famille des Megrez, baron d’Asgard et Guerrier Divin de son état. Mon lignage est certainement moins prestigieux que le tien mais, sur nos terres, un titre ne se résume pas seulement à une obscure filiation. Le titre signifie au contraire que son porteur mérite l’estime de ses pairs et de son peuple. Si tu représentes l’élite de ton sanctuaire, force est de constater que nos castes aristocratiques respectives sont aussi différentes que l’eau claire et la boue. 

— Asgard un point, Sanctuaire zéro, songea Nathan, qui trouvait ces joutes verbales moyenâgeuses plutôt divertissantes, en fin de compte. Balle à toi, Andreas. 

Le Grec, justement, avait épuisé le peu de patience que sa puberté lui autorisait. Un halo doré flottant autour de lui indiquait même qu’il comptait bien réparer l’affront séance tenante. Alberich, répliquant en augmentant sa propre aura, eut pourtant le fin mot de l’histoire : 

— A tes risques et périls ! Nature Unity ! 

La rivière, à nouveau sollicitée, répondit à l’appel du baron. Couvrant son départ, un véritable tsunami miniature s’abattit sur son adversaire. Mais Andreas, moderne Moise, le pourfendit d’une simple intensification de son cosmos. Nathan, voyant son compagnon mettre en branle le dispositif de son attaque fétiche, le saisit au poignet et lui susurra : 

— Tu as assez joué, mon prince. Et d’une, si jamais ma mère apprend que, en coulisses, nous cherchons des crosses aux vikings, on court droit au Cap Sounion. Et de deux, si cet Alberich a dit la vérité, nous sommes en train de manquer le plus grand choc des cultures de ce siècle. Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Aussi, je te saurais gré de nous ramener illico presto au camp, histoire de voir si c’est bien là qu’ont lieu les réjouissances. 

Andreas, crispé, finit par desserrer le poing. Ne voulant risquer ni le Cap Sounion, ni de perdre l’affection de Nathan, il ouvrit une brèche inter dimensionnelle où, coutumiers de ce moyen de transport, les deux Grecs s’engouffrèrent. Et, sous les regards ébahis de Wolken et blasés d’Alberich, ils disparurent pour de bon de la scène.   

 

Les deux complices réapparurent en bordure du campement improvisé du Sanctuaire. Découvrant l’attroupement qui s’était formé en son centre, Nathan pesta d’avoir raté le début de la fête. Se précipitant vers la foule, les deux mauvaises graines tombèrent sur un groupe de chevaliers, dont l’un d’eux leur barra aussitôt la route. 

— Défense d’avancer, dit-il. 

— Jaeger, le tança le Dothrakis, contaminé par les élans de besoin de reconnaissance de son comparse. Tu sais à qui tu t’adresses ? 

— Ordre de ta mère, le renseigna le chevalier d’Orion, en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Les deux factions doivent rester à distance raisonnable le temps que dureront les pourparlers. Et vous ne faites pas entorse à la règle, bande de vauriens. 

— Bon bon, acquiesça Nathan, se fendant d’un sourire. Au moins, laisse-nous voir qui sont les partis en présence, espèce de molosse insolent. 

Jaeger, exagérément maniéré, invita les deux adolescents à le suivre. Contrairement à Andreas, Nathan aimait beaucoup le côté irrévérencieux de l’aîné des argentés, qui était également le plus puissant de l’ordre. Quelques années plus tard, le fils de Moïra regretterait beaucoup d’avoir sympathisé avec celui qui deviendrait le leader d’une faction renégate, dont les méfaits coûteraient la vie à Damara. 

Mais, pour l’heure, c’est dans une ambiance plutôt détendue que les autres résidents accueillirent les deux coqueluches de l’île sacrée. Nathan, récupérant une place aux premières loges, ne fut pas déçu du spectacle. 

Sa génitrice, comme il s’en doutait, avait pris place dans l’œil du cyclone. Assise sur un fauteuil de voyage, elle était entourée de Shion, plus hiératique que jamais, et de Dôkho, seul chevalier d’or en fonction. 

En face d’elle, le grand prêtre Derbal siégeait sur un trône de métal grossièrement décoré. Sa tignasse grise, ses traits durs et sa haute stature lui conféraient un aspect inquiétant, que sa réputation d’inflexibilité complétait à merveille. Son état-major était composé de Loki, le bien nommé chef des armées d’Asgard, redoutable rejeton de la lignée des loups d’Alioth, l’une des plus anciennes familles du royaume. Sur le côté opposé se tenait Frey, le jeune et très avenant représentant du culte d’Odin, tout de blanc vêtu. 

A les voir, tous trois, un œil non averti aurait pu penser que Loki et Frey étaient respectivement le démon de la tentation et l’ange de raison de Derbal. Mais cette vision manichéenne était sans doute bien éloignée de la réalité. 

Plus loin, enfin, un panel presque exhaustif des forces du sanctuaire du nord patientait dans un calme absolu, à la différence de leurs alter ego des régions chaudes. Nathan, ne pouvant de toute façon mettre un nom sur leurs visages, se concentrant sur l’épicentre. Agacé, il s’écria : 

— Je donnerais cher pour savoir de quoi ils parlent ! Mais à cette distance, c’est peine perdue ! 

— Pas besoin de dépenser ton bas de laine pour cela, l’informa le chevalier de la Flèche. Si tu le désires, je peux te faire un rapide résumé des temps forts de la conversation. 

— Maya ? Tu arrives à les entendre ? 

— Pas du tout, mais je sais lire sur les lèvres. Depuis l’antiquité, c’est le minimum pour pouvoir prétendre être un maître archer capable de déchiffrer par avance les mouvements de sa cible. En sus d’une vision de faucon, cela va sans dire. 

— Et alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils disent ? 

— Le début de la conversation a été plutôt classique, avec les présentations d’usage, les révérences et toute l’hypocrisie protocolaire de circonstance. Puis, cela a été le tour du concours de petites piques à peine déguisées. Et, à ce jeu-là, Derbal est très fort, même si ses répliques sont, en toute objectivité, moins croustillantes que celle de ta mère. Ensuite, ils ont abordé le pourquoi de cette rencontre. En gros, les vikings en ont vraiment ras le casque à corne d’être assujettis au Sanctuaire et ils réclament leur indépendance. 

Personne ne cilla à l’annonce de ce secret de polichinelle. Depuis que la nouvelle de la rencontre entre les dirigeants des deux bataillons s’était répandue, tous avaient supposé que l’enjeu en serait la colonisation houleuse que le Sanctuaire exerçait sur son homologue septentrional depuis des siècles. Mais l’apprendre de vive voix doucha d’un coup la bonne humeur artificielle des soldats d’Athéna. 

— Alors c’est officiel, tonna Jaeger. C’est la guerre. 

— Pas encore, le contredit Maya. Derbal est en train de jouer du violon. Il dit qu’une bataille sanglante serait un pur gâchis. Aussi, il propose de régler ça « à l’ancienne », leur champion contre le meilleur combattant de chez nous. Et le camp du vaincu devrait obligatoirement se plier aux exigences de celui du vainqueur. C’est qu’ils ont l’honneur à fleur de peau, ces sacrées vikings ! 

— J’avais cru le constater, approuva Nathan, en décochant un clin d’œil à un Andreas de plus en plus taciturne. 

— Et maintenant ? s’enquit le chevalier d’Orion, qui caressait le vain espoir d’être choisi comme représentant de son armée. Le Pope et la Dothrakis ont-ils accepté les conditions de Derbal ? 

— Ils se tâtent, le renseigna Maya, en plissant les yeux. Ils demandent à voir celui qui sera le porte-étendard d’Asgard, avant de rendre leur verdict. Suspens, les amis ! On va bientôt découvrir qui est l’homme à abattre du camp opposé ! 

L’assistance retint son souffle quand la masse des Guerriers Divins s’écarta pour laisser le passage à un combattant moins trapu que ses congénères. Andreas grinça des dents en apercevant l’heureux élu. Le destin, ou le génie tactique de Derbal, avait voulu que le champion d’Asgard fût Alberich, treizième du nom.


	2. Acte 2 : A la croisée des destins

_ Pologne, novembre 1951… _

— Le couteau sous la gorge, s’époumona Moïra. Derbal nous tient à sa merci ! Vous l’avez entendu comme moi, si nous refusons ses conditions, cela équivaudrait à leur déclarer la guerre ! Et nos forces actuelles sont bien trop diminuées pour que nous puissions prendre un risque aussi inconsidéré ! Ce qu’il sait parfaitement !

Depuis son entrevue avec le régent d’Asgard, la Dothrakis ne décolérait pas. Le grand Pope, plus pragmatique, commenta sobrement :

— Sans parler des dommages collatéraux qu’occasionnerait une bataille de cette ampleur. Ce n’est pas un hasard s’ils ont choisi ce pays pour lieu de rendez-vous. Derbal veut nous montrer ce qu’il advient des tiers qui se retrouvent coincés entre le marteau et l’enclume.

Lassée d’être la seule à hausser la voix, la dirigeante du Sanctuaire se tourna vers Dôkho, qui n’avait pas encore donné son avis sur la question :

— Et toi qui seras en première ligne, le questionna-t-elle. Comment visualises-tu le guêpier dans lequel on veut te plonger de force ?

Désarçonnant ses supérieurs, Dôkho répondit :

— Entre plusieurs maux, je pense qu’il faut choisir le moindre. Sur un point, au moins, le seigneur Derbal a raison, mieux vaut mettre en gage la vie de deux combattants plutôt que celles de tous les hommes valides des deux sanctuaires. A défaut d’une solution vraiment pacifiste au « problème », cette alternative est encore ce qui pouvait s’offrir de mieux.

— C’est agaçant, bougonna Moïra. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit le plus jeune d’entre nous qui fasse preuve de la plus absolue sagesse ? Pour une fois, ne voudrais-tu pas t’énerver un bon coup ? Cela ferait bougrement plaisir à l’hystérique qui sommeille en moi !

— Et à l’Atlante irascible que je suis, confirma Shion. Toutefois, je suis heureux de constater que si les jeunes pousses ont de quoi en remontrer aux vieux chênes, il n’en est pas de même pour les derniers bourgeons.

Par télékinésie, le Pope écarta les pans de la porte d’entrée de la toile de tente, afin d’en déloger les deux grooms improvisés. Nathan et Andreas, pris au dépourvu, manquèrent alors de trébucher aux pieds de leur souveraine.

— Mauvaises graines, les houspilla gentiment Moïra. Ne vous ai-je pas appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

— Bien sûr que si, mère chérie, rétorqua son rejeton. Mais tu nous as aussi enseigné que la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Pourtant, on t’entend hurler à l’autre bout du campement. Pour la discrétion, ni vous ni nous ne sommes encore au point.

— Tu n’as pas tout à fait tort, admit sa génitrice. De toute manière, si tout le camp est déjà au courant de nos débats, autant rendre notre verdict sans plus attendre. D’un commun accord, nous avons à contrecoeur décidé d’accepter l’ultimatum du seigneur Derbal. Demain, Dôkho affrontera en combat singulier le sieur Alberich le treizième. Je vous charge de transmettre ma décision aux rares personnes ayant eu la présence d’esprit de se boucher les oreilles, plutôt que de m’écouter m’égosiller à tue-tête.

— Justement, s’immisça Andreas. J’aurais une requête à formuler, avant que le débat ne soit clos.

— Laquelle, demanda Shion, surpris par la subite audace de l’Antinaïkos.

S’agenouillant, par respect du protocole interne, Andreas se jeta à l’eau :

— Voilà, je souhaiterais pouvoir combattre l’Asgardien, en lieu et place de Dôkho. Je suis pleinement conscient que, du fait de ma condition d’apprenti, cette demande doit vous sembler cavalière et irrecevable. Cependant, j’estime avoir depuis longtemps atteint le potentiel optimum, nécessaire à l’obtention de mon titre de chevalier d’or. Qui plus est, en tant que descendant d’Agésilas, ma condition sociale me prédestine à assumer le rôle de champion. Contrairement au chevalier de la Balance, qui ne dispose pas…

— D’un arbre généalogique aussi prestigieux ? supposa celui-ci, impassible. Le statut de champion se détermine-il à la pureté du sang ?

— Bien sûr que non, renvoya Andreas. Mais, tu connais mieux que moi l’importance que les Asgardiens accordent aux particules à rallonge. Si ce duel doit marquer un tournant de leur histoire, comme ils semblent le croire, ils préféreront certainement voir l’héritier d’une des grandes familles du Sanctuaire affronter leur champion, plutôt qu’un illustre inconnu. Si puissant soit-il.

Nathan, la mâchoire ballante, n’en revenait pas. Non seulement, son meilleur ami l’avait possédé en lui suggérant, le plus innocemment du monde, d’aller écouter aux portes. Mais, en plus, il se permettait de manipuler leurs dirigeants dans le seul but, Nathan en était certain, de laver l’affront que lui avait fait subir Alberich.

Moïra, tombant également des nues, annonça de but en blanc au jeune présomptueux :

— Hors de question ! Tu es peut-être suffisamment fort pour prétendre à ton titre. Cela n’enlève rien au fait que tu es encore trop inexpérimenté et impétueux, comme tu viens d’en faire la brillante démonstration. Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras pris un peu de plomb dans la tête et, surtout, quand tu te seras repenti de ta conduite envers Dôkho.

— Une minute, intervint Shion. Andreas est un écervelé doublé d’un arrogant, certes, néanmoins il soulève un point intéressant. Nous devrions discuter de sa proposition. En privé !

Comprenant, à ces mots, qu’ils étaient de trop, Nathan et Andreas préférèrent s’éclipser. Même Dôkho, qui ne se sentait plus concerné, sortit de la tente servant de QG à l’état major du Sanctuaire. Prophétique, il lança à Andreas :

— Tu devrais aller te reposer. Demain, un rude combat t’attend.

L’intéressé, par honte ou par dédain, s’abstint de tout commentaire et s’éloigna. Nathan, voulant désenvenimer la situation, dit au chevalier de la Balance :

— Il ne pensait pas à mal. Ce sont juste ces histoires d’aïeul qui aurait bâti les douze temples pierre par pierre qui lui montent un peu trop à la tête. Ça finira par lui passer.

Dôkho, opinant du chef, répliqua :

— Je l’espère pour cette tête de pioche. En attendant, il est tard. Tu devrais aussi penser à regagner ta couche. La journée de demain s’annonce chargée.

 

* * *

 

— Ça s’est vraiment passé comme cela ? interrogea Maya qui, parti explorer les environs la veille au soir, avait manqué cet épisode peu glorieux.

Son interlocuteur, un athée de première qui s’était vu confier le grade de chevalier de la Croix du Sud, ricana :

— Eh oui ! Il ne manque pas de souffle, le minot. Même Jaeger ne se serait pas risqué à voler la vedette à Dôkho.

— Moi ce qui m’épate, glissa Ian de l’Ecu, c’est que les vikings n’aient pas pipé mot en découvrant le supposé cador de l’île.

— Ils estiment peut-être qu’aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n’attend point le nombre des années, philosopha Maya sans trop y croire.

— Vous ne pourriez pas la mettre un peu en veilleuse, bande de commères, les étrilla le chevalier d’Orion.

— Le chasseur est de mauvais poil ? Contre-attaqua Ian. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous taire ? De toute façon, comme de coutume, les hautes sphères ne font pas attention à nous.

Effectivement, Moïra, Shion et Dôkho ne quittaient pas des yeux Andreas qui, tel un gladiateur de jadis, se dirigeait à pas mesurés vers son antagoniste du jour. Nathan, n’échappant pas à la règle, avait également oublié ses mauvaises fréquentations de la veille pour siéger docilement aux côtés du triumvirat.

— Touché, approuva Maya. C’était bien la peine de nous sortir de notre bout de rocaille si c’était seulement pour nous cantonner à des postes de vigie.

— Tu aurais préféré mourir écartelé sous les coups de ce lourdaud ? le rabroua Jaeger en désignant un Asgardien colossal, bien visible malgré la distance séparant les deux factions.

— Et pourquoi pas ? S’immisça le chevalier de la Croix du Sud. Mieux vaut la mort que l’ennui. Et, entre nous soit dit, j’en ai plus qu’assez de devoir constamment ronger mon frein.

— Vous voulez de l’action et de la reconnaissance ? résuma Jaeger, en croisant les bras. Mais, rien ne certifie que les vikings honoreront leur parole si, d’aventure, Andreas venait à triompher. Toute l’électricité qui flotte dans l’air pourrait déclencher l’étincelle finale qui mettra le feu aux poudres. D’un autre côté, qui irait les blâmer de vouloir se libérer du joug du Sanctuaire ? Je peux très bien appréhender ce que peuvent ressentir ces hommes, devant constamment courber l’échine sous la dominance d’une entité bicéphale castratrice. A plus forte raison lorsque cette entité se régénère indéfiniment, devenant pire à chaque renaissance.

Même dans la bouche d’un trublion notoire comme Jaeger, ces paroles acides médusèrent l’assistance. Heureusement, l’attention générale se détourna bien vite de lui, quand Andreas rejoignit son opposant sur le champ de bataille.

 

Avec une pointe d’indolence dans la voix, Alberich débuta :

— Alors c’est toi qui porteras les couleurs du Sanctuaire…. Ça, pour une surprise…

Le Megrez, décidément bien lunatique, tendit la main à son rival, qui hésita longtemps avant de la serrer avec vigueur.

— Que le meilleur gagne, annonça pompeusement l’Asgardien. Autant te mettre tout de suite à l’aise, je ne compte pas retenir mes coups une seule seconde. Si c’est ton baptême du feu, il sera explosif.

— Et court, le doucha Andreas, en s’écartant de son ennemi d’une impulsion. Je te le garantis !

Sur les starting-blocks, les deux lutteurs s’étudièrent en silence. Andreas, qui avait opté pour une garde prudente, contrastait avec son antagoniste, qui gardait les bras ballants et semblait regretter l’absence de poches sur la frusque qui lui servait de pantalon.

L’Antinaïkos, cosmos en exergue, brama alors :

— Le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui mordent la poussière et ceux qui ont le pouvoir de la leur faire mordre. C’est pour cette simple raison que ton royaume doit allégeance au Sanctuaire depuis les temps immémoriaux. Je vais te montrer ce qu’il en coûte de mordre la main qui est censée vous protéger !

Après ce beau monologue, digne d’un GI américain en campagne de sensibilisation dans un pays du tiers-monde, Andreas relâcha toute son énergie. Cette puissance brute, il parvient à la canaliser dans la paume de sa main, sous l’aspect d’une boule de lumière enflant à vue d’œil. Quand elle eut atteint une taille honorable, le Grec décocha sa plus terrible attaque, la Galaxian Explosion, sur un Alberich anémique.

Clichés habituels du genre, la déflagration souleva un large nuage de poussière, atomisa sur un périmètre respectable toute matière inerte ou organique et arracha une kyrielle de sifflements enthousiastes aux soldats d’Athéna, tous grades confondus.

— Tout en finesse et en délicatesse, admira Ian. Mais, n’est-ce pas un peu risqué de dévoiler son meilleur atout à l’ennemi, dès la première minute du combat ? S’il en a réchappé, le viking sera vacciné contre une éventuelle seconde offensive.

— Pas quand on dispose de sa puissance de feu, temporisa Jaeger. Dans le meilleur des cas, l’Asgardien sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère, après ce coup de semonce. Et même s’il est encore en état de se battre, je soupçonne Andreas d’avoir bridé en force et en vitesse son assaut. Histoire de pouvoir prendre son adversaire de court si celui-ci estime avoir percé à jour les secrets de son arcane. Dans tous les cas de figures, le chérubin a pris une sérieuse option sur la victoire.

— Ça me rappelle l’histoire d’un ours et d’une peau vendue trop vite, s’esclaffa Maya. Ou, plutôt, celle d’un rat qui aurait eu la vie dure. Regardez ! Soit le viking a été réduit en menue charpie, soit il a trouvé un moyen de se mettre à l’abri de l’orage.

Effectivement, une fois dissipé le nuage de poussière, Andreas et ses frères d’armes s’aperçurent que le terrain, admirablement aplani, ne recelait plus trace du nanti d’Asgard. Seul un cercle plus sombre sur le sol, ressemblant de loin à un crop circle, et de près à des sables mouvants agités, indiquait que le Megrez n’avait pas dû rester si inaffectif que cela pendant l’offensive.

Andreas n’eut pas même le temps d’examiner plus en détail le cercle de culture qu’un affaissement de terrain engloutit le symbole ésotérique. A sa place, un improbable geyser d’eau et de vapeur manqua d’ébouillanter le cuir de l’héritier des Antinaïkos. Geyser qui s’estompa bien vite, dévoilant l’entrée d’un gouffre béant, semblant mener droit dans les entrailles de la terre.

— Ça ressemble à une invitation, jaugea Nathan.

— Ou à une sourcière étudiée, acquiesça Moïra. Heureusement, Andreas ne sera jamais assez naïf pour sauter à pied joints dans…

Faisant mentir sa régente, l’adolescent se précipita dans le vide, à la poursuite de son insaisissable opposant. La Dothrakis, lasse, se morfondit :

— Et dire que j’ai accepté que ce kamikaze soit notre porte-drapeau ! En plus, je suis prête à parier que cet idiot ne s’est aperçu de rien !

— Aperçu de quoi ? s’étonna Nathan.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, intervint Shion, déjà très clairvoyant.

 

* * *

 

Pendant que son meilleur ami se demandait de quoi pouvaient bien parler ses aînés, Andreas débouchait dans une caverne, occupée en grande partie par un lac souterrain. Alberich le treizième, assis à califourchon sur un rocher dominant la nappe phréatique, l’apostropha aussitôt !

— Sois le bienvenu ! J’espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur d’avoir, avant le combat, procéder à une petite étude géologique du terrain. C’était le meilleur moyen de tirer au mieux parti des avantages que nous offre mère Nature.

Andreas, de l’eau jusqu’aux hanches, concéda :

— Tu as réussi à éviter mon attaque en te coulant dans une galerie naturelle, creusée à même la roche par des siècles d’érosion. Je suppose que l’entrée devait en être obstruée par les gravats accumulés lors des batailles successives qui se sont déroulées en surface. C’est plutôt bien joué. Mais toute ta radiesthésie et les force telluriques de la planète au grand complet ne te préserveront pas de ma prochaine attaque.

— Tu me prends pour un vulgaire sourcier, s’offusqua l’Asgardien. Tu n’as donc toujours pas compris que ma technique me permet de plier à ma volonté les esprits élémentaires !? Cette eau, par exemple, peut être modelée selon mes désirs. Je peux la rendre brûlante comme la lave d’un volcan, ou encore contrôler sa pression pour que le plus minuscule de ses filets devienne aussi tranchant que la lame d’une épée.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alberich concentra son aura, laquelle se dilua dans l’onde grisâtre de la caverne. Mais Andreas coupa aussitôt l’herbe, ou plutôt l’eau, sous le pied de son rival.

— Tu t’es piégé tout seul en venant te cachant dans ce lieu exigu. C’est presque dommage que ce duel s’achève aussi simplement. Galaxian Explosion !

 

* * *

 

Quelques strates plus haut, les deux troupes ennemies ressentirent au même instant l’imminence du cataclysme. Protégeant ses ouailles, Shion érigea un Crystal Wall d’urgence devant l’ensemble de son armée. Bien lui en prit, car le mur irisé bloqua non seulement le souffle de l’explosion, mais aussi une foultitude de roches et de rochers noircis et émiettés par cette dernière.

Du côté Asgard, Derbal n’insulta pas ses guerriers en les préservant du crachin. Vaille que vaille, chaque représentant du royaume glacé dut donc se débrouiller par ses propres moyens pour esquiver ou repousser les projectiles, avec des fortunes diverses.

Une fois la barrière protectrice abaissée, les supporters Grecs eurent droit à un panorama magnifique sur la véritable mine à ciel ouvert qu’était à présent devenu le champ de bataille.

— Voilà ce que donne une attaque de chevalier d’or portée à plein régime, rappela Jaeger. Andreas n’a pas usurpé sa place dans l’arène. Si le viking n’est pas sur le carreau après avoir encaissé cette technique à bout portant, je veux bien rentrer dans les ordres.

Faisant chorus, les autres chevaliers se plièrent à l’avis de leur leader. Seul Maya, mouton noir du troupeau, partit de plus belle dans le comique de répétition :

— Que nenni, frère Jaeger. Andreas a beau dépenser sans compter, son adversaire se targue de ruiner ses belles espérances de victoire.

 

* * *

 

Au centre du cratère, le frère jumeau de Damara serra rageusement les poings. A trois pas de lui, un cristal de deux mètres de haut, fantasme incarné du mineur chevronné, le toisait de son éclat surréaliste. Cet obélisque d’améthyste se disloqua aussitôt, relâchant ainsi le baron d’Asgard qu’il incarcérait en son sein. Reprenant son souffle à grande peine, Alberich informa son rival :

— Amethyst Sealed ! D’ordinaire, je l’emploie pour emprisonner les adversaires trop remuants. Tu es le premier qui m’oblige à le convertir en bouclier de fortune. Et ça, c’est une expérience que je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner, sois-en assuré. Nature Unity !

Andreas, encore trop dépité par l’échec de son assaut, ne bougea pas un muscle quand des ronces, noires comme l’enfer, émergèrent du sol meurtri. Possédés par des esprits hostiles, ces tentacules végétaux s’agglutinèrent autour de l’Asgardien, avant de ramper en direction du Grec.

Lequel, s’éveillant enfin, les balaya d’une projection d’énergie. Mauvais calcul, car elles se reformèrent immédiatement et, plus agressives encore, tentèrent de déchiqueter l’Antinaïkos de leurs épines acérées. Les esquivant plutôt facilement, Andreas les carbonisa sur place. Mais, phénomène désormais classique, ces mauvaises herbes repoussèrent encore et toujours, gagnant en vélocité à chaque résurrection, telle l’entité décriée par Jaeger.

Suivant le débroussaillage d’un œil critique, le Pope sauta sur l’occasion pour exposer sa légendaire science infuse :

— Contrairement à ses dires, l’Asgardien ne peut en aucune manière commander aux esprits élémentaires. Par le Nature Unity, les Megrez se contentent seulement d’invoquer ces puissances immatérielles et de les exciter suffisamment pour qu’ils agressent leurs ennemis. Il est bon de noter que, mêmes parmi ces esprits, il existe une hiérarchie. Et je peux vous affirmer que ceux qu’a invités Alberich figurent parmi les plus hauts placés sur la pyramide, mais aussi les plus ouvertement belliqueux et indomptables. C’est pure folie d’avoir tiré pareilles abominations des Abymes où elles sommeillaient !

— Ça démontre surtout qu’Asgard, par l’entremise de son champion, ne reculera devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins, ajouta Moïra. Et, pour le moment, leur stratégie paraît porter ses fruits. Andreas peine de plus en plus à esquiver les ronces. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen d’apaiser ces esprits frappeurs, ce serait déjà ça de gagné…

En réponse à la supplication de sa dirigeante, Dôhko murmura :

— Wu-wei…

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le Chinois soupira en comprenant derechef qu’il ne serait jamais sur la même longueur d’onde qu’Andreas. L’intéressé, réalisant enfin que détruire les ronces une à une était une solution stérile, avait décidé de sectionner le mal à la racine. Brute de décoffrage, il fondit donc sur Alberich à la vitesse de la lumière, trancha sur son passage l’enchevêtrement complexe de ronces.

Effort louable car le baron, concentré sur sa séance de spiritisme, n’avait pas bougé d’un iota depuis l’apparition du piège végétal. Malheureusement pour le Grec, les enfants de Dame Nature ne l’entendirent pas de cette oreille. Ils appréhendèrent l’intrus sur la ligne d’arrivée, plantant profondément leurs épines dans sa jugulaire et ses membres. Sans ménagement, l’auto-proclamé futur chevalier des Gémeaux fut reconduit hors de l’espace vital de son antagoniste, avant de se faire submerger par les ronces.

Noyé sous cette masse grouillante, il disparut de la vue de ses dévouées pom-pom girls, qui commençaient à réviser leurs pronostics de victoire à la baisse. C’était oublier un peu vite la hargne inscrite dans le patrimoine génétique des Antinaïkos.

Ouvrant une fissure dimensionnelle, le bras du Grec se matérialisa derrière son concurrent et l’agrippa à la gorge. Andreas, dont la silhouette se dessinait dans le vortex grandissant, lui récita à l’oreille :

— Anthée, fils de Gaïa, était un géant réputé invincible. Héraclès eut beau le terrasser à trois reprises, la déesse redonnait à chaque défaite force et vigueur à sa monstrueuse engeance. Pour le vaincre, le héros eut alors l’idée lumineuse de le soulever du sol, le privant ainsi de sa source nourricière. Comme quoi, ce n’est pas toujours inutile de s’intéresser aux légendes !

Sur cette parabole, Andreas entraîna le baron dans la brèche de l’Another Dimension.

— Timing parfait, railla Ian. Une seconde de plus et ces plantes carnivores momifiaient notre grand champion. Quant à son laïus sur Anthée, il était hautement dispensable. Si le viking n’avait pas des réflexes de gastropode rhumatisant, il aurait pu profiter de ce temps de flottement pour se libérer. Voire plus si affinités.

— Bah, temporisa Maya. Le style compte autant que l’aspect technique. Sans quelques références savamment distillées et autres phrases assassines, un duel perd de son charme, c’est de notoriété publique. Dommage, cependant, que ledit duel se poursuive désormais à huis clos.

— Quelle insouciance ! Pensez-vous assister à un banal entraînement ?

Dôkho, cherchant peut-être à s’encanailler, se joignit à la plèbe du Sanctuaire. Au grand étonnement de celle-ci. Un garde, plus bravache que la moyenne, lui dit :

— Pas un entraînement, seigneur Dôkho, une corrida. Avec ces sauvages de vikings, ce serait plutôt la définition adéquate.

— Exactement, agréa le chevalier de la Croix du Sud. Comment veux-tu que l’on prenne au sérieux un duel opposant un des ces Amishs du grand Nord à un soldat du Domaine Sacré ? Nous avons beau forcer notre indulgence à leur égard, au fond, on sait tous qu’elle en sera l’issue. Le Pope aussi, sinon il n’aurait pas confié à un jouvenceau, comme Andreas, le soin de corriger le viking. Sélection un peu risquée, malgré tout, au vu des erreurs accumulées par notre digne représentant.

— Amishs, vikings, retint uniquement le chevalier d’or. Voici une manière doublement péjorative de nommer un peuple qui a choisi de vivre en autarcie, certes, mais surtout de respecter un mode de vie en harmonie avec les terres inhospitalières de son royaume. Alberich n’est-il d’ailleurs pas l’exemple le plus parlant de cette entente cordiale ?

— Les Asgardiens vivent dans le fantasme de leur gloire passée, démentit Jaeger. Une société qui refuse d’évoluer finit immanquablement par croupir et se scléroser. C’est déjà ce qui pend au nez d’Asgard et de son système féodal dépassé. S’ils étaient encore de ce monde, tous les Aztèques et les Mayas massacrés par les conquistadors pourraient nous le confirmer. Sans parler des Japonais qui ont appris à leurs dépends que l’on n’arrête pas le progrès et les bombes atomiques. C’est une leçon que nous ferions bien de méditer, si ne voulons pas rater le train en marche.

— Qu’entends-tu par là ? renvoya Dôhko, perdant un peu de sa sérénité naturelle. Que la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ? C’est un raisonnement puéril ! L’histoire a démontré que les empires les plus puissants finissent toujours par vaciller sur leurs fondations et par se disloquer plus rapidement qu’ils ont été bâtis.

— Les empires, tout comme les hommes, vivent, prospèrent et meurent, cela s’appelle la sélection naturelle. Mais rien ne peut freiner l’Evolution avec un grand E. Longtemps, les chevaliers ont été à la pointe de cette évolution, grâce à nos pouvoirs surhumains. Mais les hommes, par des moyens détournés, sont parvenus à combler le fossé qui les séparait de nous. Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore avant qu’ils ne nous dépassent ? Et, paradoxalement, plus ils avancent sur cette voie, plus leurs actes s’apparentent à la plus ignoble barbarie. Pendant que nous révisons nos classiques, les hommes mettent au point des méthodes d’assassinat industrielles. Qu’arriverait-il s’ils décidaient que notre présence les gêne ? Aurions-nous droit à notre génocide personnalisé ? Voilà les questions qui m’obsèdent, et qui devraient vous obséder tous autant que vous êtes !

 

Formidable orateur, Jaeger avait réussi à captiver son auditoire, au grand dam de Dôkho. Nul ne remarqua que les esprits de la nature, désormais au chômage technique, ne s’étaient pas fait prier pour regagner leurs pénates. Alors que les ronces se désagrégeaient dans la dimension originelle, la situation restait toujours aussi épineuse dans celle où avaient échoué les deux belligérants.

Andreas, comme un poisson dans l’eau, profitait de sa maîtrise des courants inter dimensionnels pour passer à tabac un Alberich partant à la dérive.

— Nous sommes sur mon domaine, se vanta l’émissaire du Sanctuaire, entre deux enchaînements de coups. Ici, le temps, l’espace et la vie dans son sens large n’existent plus ! Ta foutue Nature n’a donc plus aucun droit de cité ! Si tu veux arrêter les frais, tu peux encore abandonner ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d’ignorer tes suppliques !

— Dans tes rêves, répliqua le punching ball du Grec. Plutôt mourir que de te permettre de masturber ton ego !

Reprenant du poil de la bête, le dandy d’Asgard bloqua le poing de son ennemi sans la moindre difficulté et, d’une planchette japonaise, l’expédia ad patres. Incrédule, l’adolescent repartit instantanément à la charge pour un résultat pire encore. Alberich para son coup de genou d’une clef de lutte et lui fit tâter de son coude chétif, mais solide.

Abasourdi, Andreas s’écarta du Guerrier Divin. Qui le pétrifia encore davantage en créant une plate-forme d’améthyste, où il put enfin reprendre son équilibre et stationner sans craindre d’être aspiré par le flux de l’Another Dimension.

— Un peu précaire, concéda Alberich. Mais ce satellite artificiel devrait tenir le temps que nous apportions la conclusion à ce duel épique. Si conclusion s’impose. Car tu n’es d’ores et déjà plus à même de me vaincre, si je me fie à ces deux tentatives avortées.

— Tu t’avances beaucoup, voulut se rassurer l’Antinaïkos. Le cosmos d’un chevalier est…

— Eternel ? Proportionnel à la volonté de son utilisateur ? Navré de briser tes belles illusions juvéniles, mais ce que tu nommes cosmos est une énergie parfaitement quantifiable et, surtout, épuisable. Septième sens ou non, tu as gaspillé la majeure partie de cette énergie dans des attaques inefficaces. Mais, dusse ma modestie naturelle en souffrir, je dois avouer que le petit éclat d’améthyste accroché à ta bague a fortement contribué à épuiser tes réserves, plus rapidement qu’à l’accoutumée.

Incrédule, Andreas observa la chevalière se transmettant de génération en génération dans sa famille. Gage funeste, une araignée de cristal violacé la sertissait, enracinant profondément ses crochets dans l’or flétri.

— Une sangsue énergétique, la surnomma avec affection Alberich. Dans notre réalité, elle était reliée à un cercueil identique à celui qui m’a préservé de ta technique. Ces cercueils ont la charmante particularité de vider leur prisonnier de leur force vitale. Ce minuscule ornement a donc servi de catalyseur, ou plutôt de drain sophistiqué. Bien sûr, notre départ pour cette dimension absurde a coupé le lien invisible l’unissant au cercueil qui vampirisait ton énergie. Mais il est déjà trop tard, tu n’es plus assez vaillant pour m’inquiéter.

— La poignée de main ! réalisa Andreas, en arrachant le parasite et en l’écrasant dans son poing. C’est à cet instant que tu l’as greffé ! C’est un procédé indigne et déloyal !

— J’appréhendais avant tout cela comme une tactique ridicule, ou un monumental coup d’épée dans l’eau. Un soldat aguerri se serait d’instinct méfié d’une main tendue avant un combat de cette importance. Et n’importe quel combattant de seconde zone se serait inquiété en constatant que son énergie fondait comme neige au soleil, et aurait tenté d’y remédier. Pas toi ! Au final, ton nombrilisme et ton manque de jugeote auront été mes meilleurs alliés. Alors que, sur le papier, tu avais tous les atouts en main pour triompher. S’attaquer à un chevalier d’or, fut-il encore en apprentissage, était…

Soufflant le chaud après le froid, Andreas interrompit son adversaire d’un éclat de rire sarcastique :

— Siffle, beau merle, la victoire ne t’est pas encore acquise ! Il suffirait que je t’abandonne ici et que je me présente devant ton suzerain pour qu’il me désigne vainqueur. Je suis prêt à tenir le pari qu’aucun de tes compagnons ne serait capable de te tirer de cette impasse. Ne serait-ce pas un châtiment à la hauteur de ta fourberie que de te laisser dépérir dans cette dimension ?

— Vu sous cet angle, il est vrai que ma situation n’est guère enviable. Toutefois, je ne regrette pas mes actes. En acceptant de représenter mon royaume, je me suis engagé à lui apporter la victoire et ce, par tous les moyens mis à ma disposition. Qu’importe la gloire personnelle, du moment que les miens gagnent enfin leur liberté. Mais toi, tu n’es pas fait du même bois que moi. Au fond, tu te moques bien de l’enjeu de ce combat. Quelle importance qu’Asgard appartienne ou pas au Sanctuaire ? Perdre cette colonie ne changerait rien à ta vie. Par contre, la perspective de rester sur une victoire en demi-teinte t’est insupportable, inutile de le nier. Or, c’est la seule alternative qui s’offre à toi, désormais. Cependant, une sortie élégante vaut parfois mieux qu’une entrée fracassante. Si tu acceptes de reconnaître ta défaite, tu pourras partir la tête haute. L’opinion publique ayant toujours eu plus de sympathie pour le manipulé que le sournois manipulateur, cette déconvenue pourrait même t’être profitable. Et, si cela ne tombe pas dans d’oreilles indiscrètes, je suis tout disposé à t’accorder une revanche. Un face-à-face sans chausse-trappe où tu sauras enfin si tu étais digne de vaincre.

Une longue perle de sueur dévala le long du front de l’Asgardien. Il savait que l’avenir d’Asgard allait être déterminé par la décision de l’adolescent, ce qui ne l’enchantait guère. Andreas, pesant le pour et le contre, finit par répondre d’un ton solennel :

— Effectivement, une victoire par défaut serait pire qu’une défaite. Et puis, je ne suis pas un monstre. N’aies crainte, tu n’erreras donc pas dans cette dimension pour l’éternité. Nous allons rentrer ensemble, fiers et droits comme doivent l’être les champions de deux grandes puissances comme les nôtres. Cependant, je ne saurais tolérer de te voir retourner auprès de ton seigneur sans un dernier cadeau d’adieu. Genro Mao Ken !

Galvanisant ses ultimes bribes de cosmos, Andreas lança le rayon hypnotique. Le baron d’Asgard, peinant déjà à maintenir l’intégrité de son perchoir d’améthyste, ne put réprimer un nom d’oiseau quand l’attaque de son antagoniste pénétra de force son cortex.

— Troisième option ! Nous rentrons au bercail et tu te prosternes devant moi en implorant ma clémence. Non, trop théâtrale. Contentons-nous d’un simple abandon en bonne et due forme. Ainsi, non seulement mon honneur est sauf, mais le Sanctuaire garde la tutelle d’Asgard. Victoire sur tous les tableaux !

Le treizième porteur successif du prénom Alberich, comme un lion en cage, hurla de rage et se débattit tant qu’il put.

— Futile, se moqua Andreas. J’ai déjà testé le Genro Mao Ken sur des individus plus coriaces que toi. Résister ne fera que prolonger ton supplice. Tu finiras par plier, comme les autres. Le plus drôle, c’est que je vais m’arranger pour que tu oublies jusqu’à ton hypnose et cette conversation, une fois ma victoire consommée. Pour ton peuple, tu deviendras donc le lâche qui aura laissé s’envoler la liberté qui leur tendait les bras. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, quand tu devras te justifier de cet échec devant Derbal l’intraitable.

— …. Intraitable et paranoïaque, corrigea la voix du suzerain d’Asgard, s’adressant directement à l’esprit de l’adolescent via un surmonde encore inconnu. Et, pour compléter ce tableau déjà florissant, il se passionne aussi pour tout ce qui a trait à la psyché. Art qu’il a mis à contribution pour prévenir toutes tentatives d’hypnose, quelle qu’elle soit, sur ses hommes de confiance. Et, pour être certain que la leçon soit bien enregistrée par les éventuels conspirateurs, il a aussi concocté une petite surprise à leur intention. Un verrou psychique à ne surtout pas ouvrir : la fièvre du Berserker !

L’Antinaïkos, pourtant difficilement impressionnable, croisa à cet instant le regard d’Alberich et eut un hoquet de surprise. Le cosmos de l’Asgardien, grimpant en flèche, prit l’aspect d’un arbre titanesque : Yggdrasil. Court-circuitant le Genro Mao Ken, Yggdrasil se matérialisa sous l’aspect d’un énorme conglomérat d’améthyste, piste de danse idéale pour qu’un Alberich plus entreprenant que jamais puisse entraîner son adversaire dans une valse sanglante.

 

* * *

 

Un corps, chutant lourdement au milieu des Guerriers Divins, réveilla la frénésie des séides de Derbal. Alberich, le talonnant de près, s’extirpa de la déchirure dimensionnelle ouverte après la perte de conscience du Grec. Le baron, fou furieux, s’assit aussitôt à califourchon sur son ennemi et lui martela le visage de coups de poing.

Les Guerriers Divins, en liesse, hurlèrent à chaque coup porté, purgeant ainsi des siècles de frustration muette. Leurs hourras, s’envolant aux quatre vents, devinrent les hérauts de cette liberté si difficilement recouvrée. Alberich, le regard enfiévré et bestial, saisit à deux mains le cou de son rival et serra à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges. Mais une bonne âme l’empêcha de commettre l’irréparable. Shion, téléporté au corps du bastion ennemi en compagnie de Dôkho, Moïra et Nathan, maintint son emprise télékinésique le temps que la Dothrakis ordonne à Derbal :

— Calmez votre fauve. Nous déclarons forfait. Inutile de faire couler davantage de sang.

Bien aise, le seigneur coassa :

— Votre « champion » récolte ce qu’il a semé. Voilà ce qu’il en coûte de piétiner mes plates-bandes.

D’un geste presque affectueux, le terrible maître d’Asgard effleura le front de son vassal. En dépit des anneaux énergétiques qui l’entravaient, le baron parut recouvrer un visage plus humain. Quand le Pope, convaincu de son prompt retour sur le maillon de la chaîne alimentaire qui lui incombait, le libéra, un Loki obséquieux commenta :

— Que cette déconvenue vous serve de leçon, si d’aventure l’idée de laver le cerveau d’un des nôtres vous caresse à nouveau l’esprit. Nous disposons d’un redoutable antidote pour soigner ce genre de virus.

Alberich, aidé par Wolken, releva pour sa part Andreas du sol et le confia à Nathan. Celui qui deviendrait le père adoptif de Mime, prenant à partie l’héritier Dothrakis, lui annonça sans arrière-pensée :

— Sans rancune.

Nathan hocha la tête, pendant qu’Alberich, fébrile, leva le bras au ciel et proclama :

— Libres ! Nous sommes enfin libres !

Tous les représentants du royaume glacé, Frey et Loki inclus, s’abandonnèrent en un formidable cri d’allégresse. Seul Derbal, rabat-joie notoire, plomba l’ambiance en beuglant :

— Il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de débordement ! Asgard ne peut accepter cette victoire condescendante !

Se tournant vers Moïra et Shion, il renchérit :

— Nous avions quémandé un combat contre votre meilleur guerrier et vous, que nous proposez-vous en tant que champion ? Un avorton ?! C’est une insulte grave que de croire qu’Asgard saura se contenter de cette mascarade. Notre fierté nous impose de gagner notre liberté, pas de nous la voir offrir par pitié, ou par peur de déclencher un effroyable génocide.

— Ce qui signifie ? osa Moïra.

Derbal, pointant l’index sur Dôkho, rugit :

— Que nous remettons les pendules à zéro ! Alberich va affronter votre véritable champion ! Séance tenante !

Tétanisés, les hommes d’Asgard crurent que le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds. Alberich, affolé, échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Frey et Loki. Mais ces derniers, pieds et poings liés, ne purent que peser en faveur de la dernière lubie en date de leur seigneur et maître.

— Alea jacta est, approuva seulement la régente du Domaine Sacrée, en tournant le dos à son alter ego. Libre à vous de mettre en péril vos acquis sur un mouvement d’humeur.

 

Alors que la délégation du Sanctuaire quittait le fief ennemi, abandonnant Dôkho à son combat voué, Andreas sortit de son court coma.

— Que m’est-il arrivé ? interrogea-t-il, encore groggy.

Nathan, enfonçant un clou qui méritait d’être planté depuis belle lurette dans le cœur de son ami, rétorqua :

— Tu viens de profiter d’une édifiante vision de ton devenir. Et il se nomme Derbal ! 

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, janvier 1985… _

— Ça s’est vraiment passé comme cela ? questionna Rachel. Et après ?

Nathan, après un intermède bienvenu au cours duquel il se resservit un verre de vin, reprit le fil de son récit :

— La suite appartient à l’histoire. Comme tu as dû le deviner, Alberich était malgré diminué par son combat contre Andreas. Qui plus est, il avait déjà fait étalage de la presque totalité de ses techniques devant Dôkho. Notre sage attitré n’a donc eu aucun mal à le vaincre.

Savourant son nectar, le Dothrakis relança :

— Asgard est donc resté propriété du Sanctuaire, au grand dam d’Alberich et les siens. Cette défaite scella le destin funeste de Derbal. En dépit de sa prudence proverbiale, il n’entendit pas le tumulte grondant à ses portes. Les prêtres d’Odin fomentèrent un coup d’Etat et parvinrent à rallier la plupart des Guerriers Divins. Derbal fut donc destitué et banni du royaume qu’il tenait d’une main de fer. Loki, qui devait en toute logique lui succéder au trône, céda même la place au modéré Frey, qui instaura bien vite une ère de stabilité et d’entente relative avec le Sanctuaire. Evidemment, nous aurions pu faire valoir nos droits de veto sur cette succession peu conventionnelle. Mais le Domaine Sacré préféra ne pas souffler sur les braises d’une animosité qui risquait de s’embraser à tout moment. D’ailleurs, nous avions à l’époque nos propres rebellions à mater.

— Jaeger et ses hommes ? Supposa Rachel.

— Oui. Portée à bout de bras par les doctrines fumeuses du chevalier d’Orion, une milice dissidente vit le jour au Sanctuaire. Son objectif avoué était de faire connaître notre existence à l’humanité et d’attaquer les grands gouvernements avant que, supposait-elle, ils ne nous attaquent. La bataille qui s’ensuivit, visant à étouffer dans l’œuf ce mouvement absurde, coûta très cher au Sanctuaire. Andreas, Sofia et bien d’autres, nombreuses furent les victimes de cette guerre fraternelle. Une guerre dont les stigmates se lisent encore sur ta génération, à l’image de Saga et Kanon, qui ne se sont jamais vraiment remis de la mort de leurs parents. Pas plus que je n’ai digéré le fait de perdre mon ami le plus proche et sa femme, laquelle était la véritable pierre angulaire de l’île. Et, malheureusement, la capitulation de Jaeger et des principaux fondateurs de son mouvement ne marqua pas la fin de cette fronde. En dépit d’années de répression, les factions félonnes continuent d’œuvrer dans l’ombre, cherchant à annihiler le Sanctuaire pour le bien, pensent-elles, de tous les porteurs de cosmos. Par chance, qu’elles se fassent appeler chevaliers noirs ou autres, ces échardes dans la paume du Sanctuaire sont suffisamment éparpillées à l’heure actuelle pour ne pas déclencher d’infection. Cependant, tu ne dois jamais sous-estimer leur dangerosité et leur permettre de fusionner en une seule armée, sous peine de voir à nouveau le Sanctuaire s’embraser.

Posant son verre, le fils de Moïra acheva :

— Bientôt, ce sera toi qui siégeras à la tête du Sanctuaire. Si je t’ai conté cette histoire, c’est pour que tu visualises bien quels seront les ennemis qui se présenteront à toi. Bien sûr, les chevaliers rebelles sont le problème principal. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que le royaume d’Asgard est puissant, bien organisé et que, surtout, il nous voue une haine que ce combat n’aura fait que renforcer. Qui plus est, Frey va très bientôt céder la place à la jeune Hilda, l’aînée de ses filles qui, paraît-il, ne partage pas les mêmes vues que son père en ce qui concerne le traité de paix signé en Pologne. A l’avenir, tu devras veiller à garder constamment un œil sur elle, et l’autre braqué sur les rebelles potentiels ou avérés. A aucun prix, je dis bien à aucun prix, la glace et les échardes ne doivent comprendre qu’elles auraient des raisons communes de voir le Sanctuaire sombrer. A contrario, tu devras veiller à la cohésion des XII et des autres résidents de l’île, qu’ils soient chevaliers d’argent, de bronze, gardes, serviteurs ou simples cuisiniers. L’unité est notre meilleur et unique rempart, ne l’oublie jamais.

Imprimant cette mise en garde en lettres de feu dans son subconscient, Rachel questionna :

— Il y a quelque chose que je comprends toujours pas. Tu as bien dit que Shion était parvenu à convaincre grand-mère de laisser entrer en lice le père de Saga ? Tu crois qu’il pensait vraiment qu’Andreas avait des chances de triompher ? Ou bien, comme l’a cru Derbal, ce n’était qu’une manœuvre pour céder sa liberté à Asgard ? En ce cas, pourquoi user de ce stratagème ? Il aurait suffi d’un mot pour que le royaume devienne indépendant.

— Qui peut savoir ce qui lui a passé par la tête à ce moment-là ? Dans le même ordre d’idée, Dôkho aurait-il vaincu Alberich si Andreas ne lui avait pas préparé le terrain ? C’est une énigme qui demeurera éternellement irrésolue. Quant aux secrets de ce vieil Atlante siphonné, j’ai bien peur qu’ils ne le suivent dans la tombe…

 


End file.
